Common Phrases in Different Languages
This section to the book is a selection of useful survival words and phrases, intended for when there are no available tourist phrase books. By necessity, this must be short and kept to a small number of languages. Language inclusions are in the following order: English, Spanish, French, and German. Alternatively, the reader could pencil in the local translations to these important words when he has access to a local translator, wherever he is. Military pilots used to be given a book called a pointy-talkie with pictures and useful phrases in both English and the local language for use if they had to escape. Modern world travelers also often are seen carrying a general purpose phrase book in preference to a dictionary. Any phrase "cheat sheet" is infinitely less useful than basic knowledge of the local language and instantly points you out as both an American and a potential naive robbery victim new onto the streets. A major problem with phrase books is that unless the answer is a yes or no you might never find the exact phrase that the local has just said. This section is not to be a substitute for learning a language or even a phrase book but rather a survival tool used with some gestures until either a guide or larger book can be obtained. See Internet educational resources#Language Education for resources to learn another language. It is important that if you find someone who speaks some English to use only clear statements. For example "restroom" might be interpreted as a "resting room", a room for sleeping; instead be blunt and ask for a toilet. Always be simple and clear using the least amount of words possible. Never use slang, your pop slang words just don't translate into anything useful and might cause trouble. If you change your mind during a conversation be sure the other party understands clearly that you have changed your intent. Get your guide to repeat back what you said at the end of a conversation to ensure he has the right idea. It is a good idea to use drawings or write out what you are saying if this improves understanding. Don't worry too much if you confuse the gender of a word, people will almost always understand unless you are speaking about people, when in doubt just use masculine form. Remember what we said in Get the Hell Out of Dodge don't flame too radical when visiting outside your home nation or if you are on the run until you get to know the cultural expectations. Directions Locations Medical Body parts Pain Treatment People Verbs Other Words Numbers Other Phrases "Pointy-Talky" books The above-mentioned books that can be used to point at various things are still in print today. The most widely used ones are "Point It: Traveller's Language Kit" by Dieter Graf, "The Wordless Travel Book" by Jonathan Meader and various books and booklets produced by Kwikpoint, Me No Speak and ICOON. Besides bridging language barriers overseas, they can be used for the hearing or vocally impaired.